Happy Valentines Day
by TatLis
Summary: At first, day was horrible. Both got dumped.. They met in the bar. They both are almost drunk. They kiss and had some fun. What are the consequences? What will happen next? Will their love blossom? From the day what started bad, it finished nicely. Read and find out! Oneshoot!


**Here is my new oneshoot story. :) Enjoy! **

* * *

BPOV

"Would you like another one?" the waiter asked.

"Yes." I stated. He took my wineglass left and I was alone again.

Here I am. Sitting in the restaurant and waiting for my _date _to arrive. It's Valentines Day and is he planing to let me wait for him? I don't think so. Ugh, but what else I have to do? Nothing.

I look around the restaurant and I can see that I'm not the only one who is sitting alone. This is good. I smiled at that. How can I be so evil sometimes? But this thought comforts me.

"Here you are, miss." the waiter said and handled me my glass. Waiter himself was pretty handsome. He had deep blue eyes and brown curly hair. Okay, not handsome, but cute.

"Tank you." I replied and sipped my wine. I'm not wine-person, but it's okay at the moment. I checked my phone and it told ma that it was 7.47 pm. This bastard is 47 minutes late.

It's not that I care. Alec was just.. nice. We have been dating for about two months and he has been sending me flowers and stuff. Not that I minded, but it was pretty weird. I mean, every day, new bouquet of flowers. My room was filled with flowers. I didn't love him, but I liked him.

I decided to go. I got up and payed. I walked around the streets for a long time, just wandering around, until I ended up in bar named 'Eclipse'. It was good that I wasn't wearing too fancy dress. Just black dress. I ordered myself one beer and sat on the bar stool.

I sipped my beer and watched the band. It was a pop band and it was pretty good one. At the corner of my eye I saw Alec. With one woman. Ugh. They got up and left. Well, nice. I put my empty beer bottle down roughly. Why did I do that? I wasn't even angry. I was pissed with myself that I hadn't noticed _this _before. But I won't miss Alec, this was for sure. Here I am, 27 year old single woman. Ugh.

"Another one, please." I said softly to the waiter and he did as I asked. Okay, this is way too much alcohol for one night. But I wasn't drunk. I was too sober. When I finished my beer my moth tasted so bad and I decided to order some juice. I sipped mu juice and watched the band. I decided to go to the bathroom. On my way there I tripped. Damn high heels. I prepared to fall down, but somebody's hands caught me around my waist. Strong hands, I thought myself.

I looked up and I was shocked. I saw the most beautiful emerald watching back at me. But I couldn't be sure, because, it was dark in here. His whole face was angular perfection. His face nose, jaw, cheekbones.. everything was perfect. His hair was reddish brown and so wild, I just wanted to run my hands through it. And oh, his lips. They seemed so kissable, and they were pink and full. I looked back into his eyes and saw them eyeing me with lust. Our faces were just few inches apart. I blushed beet reed.

He was wearing jeans, which hanged on his hips so perfectly and T-shirt. He was God himself.

"Sorry." I said as I pulled away.

He smirked and his face was oh so sexy. "No problem." Jesus. My heart skipped a beat when I heard his voice. His voice was velvet, and sexy and so comforting. I smiled a tiny fake smile and continued my way towards the bathroom.

I did quickly and went back to sit onto the same bar stool. I ordered more juice and sipped it as I watched the band again.

"Fancy to see you here." said one velvet voice. I turned and saw the God himself. I smiled a tiny fake smile again. "What is doing so gorgeous young lady alone, on Valentines Day?" he asked. I looked around to see with who he was talking to. I arched an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, I'm talking with you." he chuckled.

I smiled widely. "Well, my date left me waiting so I decided to hang around." I said.

He chuckled. "Same here." he said and extended his hand. "Edward Cullen." I took his hand into mine and I was shocked by the electric shocks.

"Bella Swan."

"Name matches appearance." he murmured and I laughed a little. "So.. since we both are dateless.. mind if I'm your date for today?" he asked awkwardly.

"Nah." I said and turned my attention back to the band.

"If I'm your date, you can't ignore me." he whined and I laughed. I turned my head on looked at him. He was pouting. He was just so cute and I laughed again.

"I wasn't going to ignore you." I said simply and shrugged. He took my hand and I felt this electricity again. His expression was pretty shocked too. Was he feeling the same? I heard him muttering something with 'weird'.

"Want something to drink?" he asked.

"No, my glass is still pretty filled." I said and pointed at my glass.

"Okay.. so tell me about yourself." he said and I started talking.

I told him about my parents and that they were divorced. I told him about my brother, Emmett, his hobbies and personality and about his wife, Rosalie, Rosalie, who was my best friend. I told him about my hobbies, swimming, boxing, reading, mending machines and riding with my motorcycle. His face was priceless when I told him about my motorcycle and boxing exercises. I don't know, why but I felt oddly comfortable with him, like I have known him for ever. When I finished about telling my hobbies, I stayed quiet, I saw some evil or lusty glint in his eyes.

"Your turn." I said softly and he smiled widely.

He told me about his parents who were happily together. He told me about his hyper pixie sister, Alice and his husband Jasper, who was his best friend. He told me about his hobbies, playing the piano, hiking and reading. Good thing that he liked reading. Finally he finished. "You're an interesting person, Bella." he said as he trailed circles with his thumb on my hand. It was very distracting. "You seem to be so fragile.. but boxing and motorcycles..? Wow." he said and smiled as he shook his head slightly.

"And you seem to be just the opposite." I stated.

He chuckled softly and stood up. "Care for a dance?"

"Um.. I can't dance." I shrugged.

"Oh, it's all about leading." he said as he pulled up and my face was just centimeters from his. My body was pressed to his and I wanted more. But I stepped away and he groaned very lowly.

"Okay." I said then and he grinned. He leaded me towards the dance floor and we melted in. And then he pulled me into him. He put his arms around my waist and I put one of mine on his shoulder and another around his neck. We were so close to each other. He rested his chin on the top of my head and sighed a happy sigh. I was happy too. And the fact that I fitted in his arms so perfectly was good. I inhaled deeply. Oh sweet Jesus, his aroma was sooooo good. Was it just himself or some perfume? Don't care.

We started dancing – rocking, actually. Slowly and carefully.

"See, you're not that bad." he whispered and I just snorted at that. We danced for a long time. I really was enjoying myself. My head was resting on his chest and I felt just so good. Weird that this stranger had this effect on me.

"Wanna leave?" he asked then. I pulled away and looked into his face. It was mixture of sad and happy. Weird mixture, really.

"Yes." I said. This was halfly true. I didn't want to leave him, but my feet were killing me.

"Okay, let's go." he said and took my hand. He leaded me outside and looked around.

"Are you on foot?" he asked and I nodded. "Where to?" he asked again and I smiled widely. Maybe he didn't want to leave me either. But maybe he was being polite.

I turned us around and started walking towards my apartment building. His hand stayed into mine and he walked as close to me as he could. Or was it me who was walking to close to him?

Our path was full with polite conversation. We talked about ourselves again. He really is an interesting person. We arrived outside my apartment building and he insisted on leading me to my apartment. We went to the elevator in silence. I really was sad. I didn't want to leave him.

EPOV

We were in the elevator and I was nervous. I didn't want to leave her. She was too interesting. Her hobbies had shocked me, of course, but she was truly perfect.

Really, I'd already forgot that I had date with.. someone. I was single, so I could be company for Bella. Ugh, even if I wasn't single, I could keep company for Bella.

Her beautiful deep chocolate brown eyes were so readable. Her nose fitted perfectly into her face. Her lips were pink and full. Her heart-shaped face was just simply said beautiful. Every damn detail was just perfect.

And the dress she was wearing... oh my God. The dress showed her curves so perfectly. True, it was simple black dress, but it was gorgeous on her.

We stepped outside the elevator and she leaded us towards her apartment. What should I do? Ask her mobile number? Or should I just leave and try to forget her?

She unlocked her door and stepped in. She turned around and smiled a little smile. It was fake smile, I could say that. So was she unhappy to leave me too?

"Well.. bye then." she said quietly. I watched as her lips moved again. Whole evening I have had the urge to kiss her. I had won. Unfortunately.

"Bye." I whispered. She started to turn around, but I grabbed her wrist and she swung around.

"Wait a minute." I said and pulled her to me. I pressed my lips onto hers. Oh, what the..? Electric shocks, just like whole evening long, whenever we touched. And the way our lips moved together was perfect. She wrapped her arms around her neck, and one went to my hair and buried itself into my hair. So good feeling.. Damn, it was the best kiss in my whole life! Her lips were so soft and so perfect against mine. Kiss was soft and slow. Just perfect! I couldn't imagine better kiss. But then I wanted more, so I deepened the kiss. Bella allowed me to deepen the kiss. Best kiss ever.

Bella started to walk backwards., not braking the kiss. Somehow she managed to get me sitting and she was straddling me.

"Bella." I cautioned. If she'd tease me more I won't be able to stop.

"Hmm.." she said as she kissed my neck gently. Oh God, it was hard to concentrate. "You don't want, huh? Well.. I'm sure you're lying." she said. I was sure that she'd felt my erection. Oh Damn woman. She kept kissing my neck and I was breathing heavily.

"Bella." I said again, but this time, it was needful.

"Hmm?" she asked as she pulled away. I grabbed her elbows, just to hold her in my lap.

I didn't answer, I just kissed her full lips again and she responded eagerly. "Bedroom?" I asked against her lips.

"Couch is fine." she responded. Couch? No way.

"No. Bed." I stated. She got quickly up and pulled me with her. She didn't lost any time, she just attacked my lips again and started moving towards somewhere. I just followed her lips and that was all. Once I heard the door clicking I pulled away.

There was a big bed in the middle of the room. Walls were light blue and curtains as well. There was one door which leaded somewhere. Also, there was closet and chest of drawers and bookshelf and other things.

I picked Bella up and lied her down in the bed. I hovered over her as we kissed. I supported most of my weight on my elbows. Mmh, her lips tasted so sweet.

"I usually don't do it on fist date." she whispered against my lips.

"Me neither." I replied and kept kissing. I've only been with three other women before. She ripped my shirt off and kissed my lips again. "Wait.. protection?" I asked then, pulling away slightly.

She reached over and pulled open one shelf from her nightstand. She took something from there and grinned at me. Her face was just gorgeous. I kissed her lips slightly and pulled away again. She showed me the thing she took from nightstand. I smiled as I saw it. Thought I didn't like condoms, they were better than nothing.

"Hove you got lots of them?" I asked.

"No, just one." she said, smiled brightly. I kissed her again.

We ripped our clothes off and made love for hours.

I woke up due to nothing. I felt happy. And I felt something warm in my arms. I opened my eyes and saw Bella. I smiled immediately as I saw her. I was holing her tight on my chest. She fitted so perfectly, like she was meant to be there. Maybe I've found my one? I chuckled softly as I realized that I was ridiculous. I've know her less than 24 hours. But maybe.. maybe it was 'love at first sight'?

I lifted up on my elbow and stared at her. I brushed away a strand of hair from her face. She looked so peaceful, so happy. I caressed her face from everywhere. And then she stirred a little. Oh, it wasn't my intention to wake her up.

She opened her beautiful eyes and looked around. Finally her eyes landed on me and she smiled a little. I smiled back and caressed her face again.

"Morning, beautiful." I whispered.

"Morning, handsome." she whispered back and I chuckled a little. I leaned towards her and kissed her. Her hand curled itself around my neck and my hand went around her waist. She pulled away then.

"I want to brush my teeth." she said quietly and I smiled. She was just so adorable. I let her got up and she put on my T-shirt. It fitted her perfectly – it ended just by her thigh. Ung, was she doing it on purpose?

I got up too and pulled on my jeans. I made my way out of her room and stopped in kitchen. I sat at the kitchen table and waited for Bella. She appeared and my breath caught. She is way too sexy with her messy hair and my T-shirt.

She went to sit on a chair and she looked intensively at me. In my eyes, to be clear. I started back. Her beautiful eyes were even more beautiful now.

"What are you staring at?" I asked impatiently.

She smiled genuinely. So. Damn. Gorgeous. "I just wanted to see your eyes in daylight." she said softly.

I smiled and cupped her cheek. I caressed her cheek for a while and then leaned towards her and kissed her. I lingered there for a moment.

"Want something to eat?" she asked then and I nodded eagerly. Last night activities were exhausting and took very much energy.

She got up and went to the fridge. My T-shirt fitted her very well, I was proud.

"Um.. is fruit salad okay?" she asked and arched and eyebrow.

"Yep." I smiled. "Are you a vegan?"

"No. Just had the mood." she said and attached my lips again. I was glad, she did it. Somehow we managed to get back to her bedroom and we returned back to our last night activities.

**BPOV** *three months later*

"Honey, where the hell is my shoe?" my gorgeous fiancee asked as he rushed all over the apartment.

We have been inseparable since our first night.

The day after we met, he brought me to restaurant, named Eclipse. He ordered us red wine and nice meals. And then during the dinner he asked me to be his girlfriend. And I, of course, said YES. And then we kissed, went to his place and made love for a long pleasurable hours.

A week later, he brought me there again. We ordered some wine and meals. While our dessert, he grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently. Then he looked at me with composed expression. There was joy, concern, sadness, happiness. And then he blurted the words 'I'm in love with you' and my heart exploded. Of course I was in love with him too, and I told him this. He smiled widely and kissed me hungrily. Then we went to my place and made love for a long pleasurable hours again.

A day after we confessed our love, he introduced me to his family. They were very happy for us. And I was relieved that they approved. And then I introduced him to my family. They were happy, too. And I was happy they approved. I grew best friends with his sister, Alice, who was shopaholic. And then we moved in together into my place.

Two months later after we met each others families, we went to beach. It was sunset. And there was blanket with picnic basket. I knew he did this. He's been romantic all the time. As we sat there and gazed at the sunset he suddenly stood up. And then he knelt onto one knee and my heart nearly stopped. He said the words. "Bella. You're the love of my life. I promise to love you for ever. Would you do me the extraordinary honor and marry me?" and of course, I said YES. He placed the ring to my finger and kissed it.

"Which do you mean?" I said and smiled as I leaned against the wall.

"Very funny." he mocked and smiled. He couldn't be angry for a long time. His record was two minutes.

He came to me and took my hands. "I mean the.. uh.. black one."

"You only have black ones." I pointed out. He groaned and kissed me. This is how he handled his frustration, by kissing me, and I so loved it.

He sighed, let go of me and walked towards our bedroom. I giggled as I saw that he was wearing one shoe. He was so cute.

I remembered where I'd seen this shoe. I went to the guest room and took it. We never really used this room. Once, we got to horny and had sex there and since then, his shoe was there. Under the blanket.

I went to our bedroom and saw him. He was rambling through our chest of drawers. Cursing under his breath. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he was able to see his shoe, my left hand was holding it.

"Oh, thank God! You truly are a lifesaver!" he said and turned around. He also wrapped his arms around me and kissed me again. He loved kissing me – he had told me that. He still does, every day. And I do, too. I mean, love kissing him and I tell him that.

"I know, Edward." I mumbled and smiled.

"How can I be so lucky?" he exclaimed. "Bella, you're the best." he said and swung me around. I loved when he did that. And he loved to do that.

"You're the best, honey." I said and kissed him again. "Now. But your shoe on, so we can go to your sister's wedding." I ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." he said. He always said ma'am when I'm in ordering mood.

Alice was already engaged when I met her. She's engaged with Jasper. Jasper was the opposite to Alice. He was calm, she was hyper. He was tall, she was petite. But they were perfect together. Alice was also pregnant.

Edwards sat down on the edge of our bed and pulled his shoe on very quickly. Always when he as concentrating hard, he was biting his lip and this was just so cute. My fiancee was full of cuteness.

"Done." he grinned like a child. I liked this with Edward, he wasn't always in grown-up mode. I grinned back.

But he didn't get up. He just stared at me. "Have I already told you that you look incredibly tempting and gorgeous?" he asked as his eyes roamed all over me.

"Yes. About million times." I pointed out. I was wearing dark blue dress. Blue, since Edward loved when I wore blue, and I liked blue. Dress itself was pretty simple, but I loved it.

"You look very sexy, too." I admitted.

He groaned. "Bella, honey, don't tempt me." he said and got up.

"You mean..?" I smirked.

"Sex."

"Sex is dangerous.. It brings consequences. Maybe some damage and babies." I smirked again.

"Damage I don't know.. but babies.. I like." he said and my breath caught. "Yeah. I like."

"Y-you do?"

"Of course. I can't wait until I can me father. Whit our child." he whispered and put his hand on my stomach.

"I'm not pregnant." I said.

"That's too bad." he muttered. Then he grinned and looked up. "Want to be? Because I want you to be."

I grinned. Of course! I've dreamed about having a little family with Edward. "Yes! Yes! Yes" I squealed.

He grinned and swung me around. "But.. let's get married first. And then we can get on it." he said and groaned. I knew he wanted me in bed right now.

"I agree." I said and kissed him.

**EPOV ***more six months later*

"Honey, dinner is ready." Bella shouted from kitchen. It made me smile.

It's December 2. I've been married with my sweet Bella for about fours months, since August 4. I love her so much that it hurts. We are determined that we want to have a baby. I can't wait to be a father, and I can't wait to have a beautiful family.

We also bought a bigger place. A house. Beautiful house. And I first showed it to Bella in our wedding day. And we spend our first night as a husband and wife here, in this house.

I made my way out of my bedroom and went to dining room, where I saw my beautiful wife serving our dinner. I went quickly behind her and wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her neck gently. I inhaled and enjoyed her scent. She always smells so god, but in past few months, she smelled even sweeter. Why was that.

"Edward." she sighed happily. I even know her sighs. Which were happy, which were sad, which were hopeful.

"Bella." I caressed her stomach. I wanted so badly to have a child with her.

"Let's eat." she stated and I pulled away slightly. I sat on my seat and Bella sat across from me. Good thing that we had a little dining table.

She'd made chicken, our favorite. And also potatoes and also boiled cauliflower, carrot and stuff, which were also our favorites.

I filled my plate quickly and started eating. "Oh Lord. My wife is the best cook in the world." I said and smiled at her. She smiled back, but she was chewing something. And this made me laugh. She was just so adorable.

I looked down at her plate and saw that it was almost as full as mine. She usually ate too little. "Since when do you eat so much?" I teased and smiled genuinely.

"Oh." she looked down at her plate with shock. She frowned then. "I.. I don't know. Just hungry." she shrugged and continued eating.

Oh, but maybe..? Maybe now she is. I let the hope sink in me and I was excited. Maybe, just maybe? Lord! Please!

We chattered a little, though I was distracted about this maybe topic. I asked about her work, which she loves. She works in kindergarten, and she just adores children.

Then she asked me about my work. I am pediatrician. And I adore children, too. And Bella knows this.

After dinner, we snuggled up on couch, as every day. We did it every day and I loved doing that. After a while, Bella excused herself, told that she needed to get things prepared for work. She did so every day. Always, when she left she kissed me before. I knew she needed to get her things prepared, but I always missed her.

After twenty minutes of being alone, I decided to go to our bedroom, as I did every day when I got bored of being alone. Every day it was twenty minutes. Every day when I entered our room she was sitting at the table, preparing.

I opened our bedroom's door and expected to see her sitting at the table, but she wasn't. She was pacing. Back and forth. I don't know how long I stood there, watched her. I was sort of panicking.

"Bella?" I asked, my voice alarmed. She snapped her head up and stopped. She started biting her lip and pacing again.

I looked around and saw three oblong things laying on our bed. What were they. "Can I.. come in?" I asked cautiously.

"Sure." she breathed.

I walked to her and hugged her. She smelled so sweet. "Honey, what's wrong?"

She pulled away and looked straight into my eyes. Her hands were on my forearms. She inhaled deeply. She looked so afraid. "I'm pregnant." she stated.

She was pregnant? This was dream coming true! This maybe topic wasn't maybe anymore, it was _is _topic.

I grabbed her into my embrace and swung her around again. She wrapped her legs around my waist and hugged me back.

"You sure?" I whispered happily.

"Yes. Pregnancy test are there." she pointed towards our bed. Ah, there were theses oblong things.

I was still holding her. "Damn, Bella. I can't put it in words.. I'm so happy!" I exclaimed. I crushed my lips on hers and hugged her tightly. Her legs were now even more tighter around me.

"You are going to be the best Daddy ever." she whispered as I kissed her neck. I liked to hear the word 'daddy'.

"Yeah?" I said and she nodded. "Well, you are going to be the best Mommy ever." I continued to kiss her neck and collarbone. I was sill holding her. "Wait." I stopped. "Pregnant can have sex, right?" I asked.

"Damn, Edward. You are a pediatrician and you're asking it." she whined. "Of course I can." she said and kissed me roughly.

I landed her on bed and hovered over her. I kissed her everywhere. Her breathing was ragged and so was mine.

We ripped our clothes off and we were nude. I kissed her again. I reached to her stomach and I stopped. I caressed her stomach for a while "Sorry, baby. Mommy and Daddy need some time to satisfy their needs." I chuckled darkly.

"You're so sweet." Bella breathed and ruffled my hair.

I brought my lips back to hers. "I love you."

"I love you, too." she replied.

I gently slid inside her and we made love for a long time.

*** more seven months later***

Bella is nine months pregnant and she is gloriously big. I love seeing her like that. It makes me feel like we already have this child. As much as I want this child out of her, I want her/him to stay inside Bella.

We still don't know, is it she or he, we wanted it as a surprise. But I have the feeling that it's she, so I usually call our child she.

We haven't talked about names. But I have few in my mind.

The first time we went to the ultrasound, it was so.. uh, I can't even find a word for it. I saw our daughter on screen. She was just a little thing. I was holding Bella's hand and she squeezed it gently. Seeing our daughter for a first time was a very happy moment. I shed some tears and so did Bella. We were just so happy.

But now, we were snuggled up on couch again. Bella's stomach was so big and this did her so sexy. My hand was resting on her stomach, and hers resting on mine. We were feeling our little girl's punches. It felt amazing.

"Once she gets out, I'm getting her to football classes." Bella murmured and I chuckled. I loved Bella and our daughter so much. And oh, did I mention? Bella thinks it's girl, too.

I hope she has Bella's beautiful chocolate brown eyes and my bronze hair. Bella loves my hair, though I don't know why. It's always so messy. And she calls it a sex hair, though it isn't. Comb or not, it's always so wild.

Then Bella gasped. "Waters broke.. Baby.. coming." she breathed and it took only one second to understood what she said. Our baby is coming!

"Bella. Sit up. I'm going to grab the suitcase." I said nervously as I gently pushed us up to a sitting position.

"Go. Go. Go." she whispered and I got up and ran into our bedroom. Bella's packed her suitcase few days ago, knowing that our baby will come soon.

I grabbed her suitcase, car keys and phone. "Bella?" I asked as I made my way out of our bedroom.

"Throw he suitcase into carrr and then you can come back." she whispered and I ran out of hose. I threw the suitcase into car and ran back to my wife.

I scooped her up and carried her in bridal style. I remembered the day we got married. I carried her into this house, through the threshold and showed her around, not settling her back to her feet, until we reached our bedroom.

I seated her on passengers seat and I went to driver's seat. I started the car and drove away. I took Bella's hand, so she could squeeze it, when she needed. And oh, she did, her grip was deadly. But I didn't mind.. her pain was much much worse.

Whole way to hospital I told her to take deep breaths and stay calm, and she did it! She was absolutely calm. I was pretty sure that I was more nervous then she was. I also called our doctor, who said that she was waiting.

Once I parked my car I carried her in, too. And our doctor really was waiting. Her name was Kate. She was blonde, but she had a good heart. She and Bella are pretty good friends.

"How long time ago her water broke?" she asked immediately.

I checked my phone and almost got shock. "Three minutes ago."

She said okay and I carried Bella into her office. I laid her down and stood next to her. I took her hand and she squeezed it again.

"Edward.." she breathed.

"I'm here, I'm here." I said softly and stroked her hair.

"Jesus.." she breathed and took a deadly grip on my hand again.

"Bella, you're already ready." Kate said "You can push."

"Oh, god, I can't.." she whispered.

"Bella.. you have to." Kate ordered.

"It hurts."

"Trust me, I know." Kate said and smiled. Kate had four children with his husband, Garrett.

"Bella, count to three and push. I'm here, holding your hand, squeeze it as strong as you want." I told her.

"Alright." she took a deep breath in. "One."

"Two." I said.

"Three." we said together. And she pushed. She was biting her lip and her eyes were closed, she was concentrating on something else, good job. Then she breathed again.

"Good, Bella. Good." Kate encouraged.

"One." I said after Bella has caught her breath.

"Two." she whispered. "Three." and she pushed again. I didn't notice that she was gripping my hand so hardly again.

We continued with it for a long time.

"Bella, one more push!" Kate growled.

Bella was sweaty. She was breathing really raggedly. "One more, love." I repeated.

"Yeah." Bella replied and squeezed my hand. She took a breath in and out, then in and out and then very deep in and then she pushed. She pushed hard, very hard.

Bella was panting, and so was I. I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine. I kissed her forehead, for about millionth time while she gave birth and caressed stroked her hair. I smiled briefly.

And then we heard a cry. We both smiled and looked into each other eyes with wonder. Eventually we turned our heads.

"It's girl." Kate said and I looked back to Bella. We both smiled widely.

Kate handled baby to Bella. "So beautiful:" she murmured and kissed her forehead. Our baby was already cleaned up. She had my bronze hair and Bella's eyes. Perfect. Just as I wished.

I leaned my elbows on mattress and watched them. They were the most important girls in my life. I kissed both of them on forehead and smiled. "What do you name her?" I asked Bella, sniffing. Oh, I was crying. They were so beautiful.

Bella seemed to thought about it. "Eleanor." she stated. I like the name.

"Isabella Eleanor Cullen." I whispered. Bella looked at me and I smiled at her.

Then Bella smiled, too. "Isabella Eleanor Cullen."

"Perfect." I murmured and kissed them both again.

***more seven months later***

"Yiuk.. why did you do that?" Bella chuckled as she laid on couch with our daughter on top of her.

Bella is an amazing mother. She was so kind. And so passionate. She was very patient, too.

Eleanor, of course, had wrapped both of us around her little finger. All of us - her uncles, aunts, grandparents and mostly, her Mommy and Daddy. She was such a beauty. Her bronze hair was so long and her wide brown eyes were so adorable. I just loved her so much. I loved _them _so much.

I just arrived home from grocery store. I went straight to the living room to see my wife and my daughter there.

"She just puked on me, again." Bella exclaimed happily as she grabbed tissue. Bella was never mad. I chuckled and stepped closer.

"How are my girls?" I said as I knelt down in front of our couch. I kissed Eleanor on her forehead and Bella on her lips. Once I kiss her, I can't stop. I just deepened the kiss. Bella moaned.

"Our daughter don't have to see that." she giggled.

"Hmm.." I murmured. Bella handled her to me and sat up. I rocked Eleanor and she giggled , I smiled. I loved when she did it. The sound reminded me of Bella's giggling.

"It's so heartwarming to see you like this." Bella murmured. I looked up and smiled. "She is so Daddy's little princess." she said and smiled widely. I smiled, too.

I went to sit next to Bella. "How much trouble she did today?" I asked. I was missing so much of my daughter's childhood, because of my work. This was devastating.

"She was a good girl. Just puked on me." she giggled. Eleanor giggled too.

We snuggled up on our couch, Eleanor in the middle. I and Bella were facing.

I caressed Bella's face. "I love you." I said and kissed her.

"I love you, too. Forever." she said and kissed me again.

"That's fine by me." I replied and kissed her again.

And this is how we continued blissfully this small but perfect piece of _forever._

* * *

**So.. what do you think? I apologize because of my mistakes, I'm not English, but I love writing. **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
